


The LOLSilmarillion

by wolfwine



Category: LOLcats, TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, LOLcats - Freeform, Parody, Spoilers for The Silmarillion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 22:16:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19385677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfwine/pseuds/wolfwine
Summary: The Silmarillion, rendered in LOLcat.





	The LOLSilmarillion

**Author's Note:**

> Many moons ago I took the notion of doing a rendition of the contents of the Silmarillion in LOLcat, and posted this (Ainulindalë) to Livejournal in 2009. I have never done more of it but if I post it as the opening to a chaptered fic maybe the rest of it will happen someday.
> 
> (Don't hold your breath, though, please, I don't want to have your life in my hands.)
> 
> (I'm hoping to at least get up to Beren and Luthien eventually, though, which produced the joke that spawned the whole concept.)

Invisible Cat: We sings.

Ceiling Cats: ~o/ Mew!

Melkor: ~o/ Yowl!

Ceiling Cats: ~o/ Muh... whut?

Invisible Cat: We sings.

Ceiling Cats: ~o/ Meow!

Melkor: ~o/ Yeowrrrrrrrrrrr!

Ceiling Cats: ~o/ Me ... whut?

Invisible Cat: WE SINGS.

Ceiling Cats: ~o/ MEOW!

Melkor: Ffffft.

Invisible Cat: ...

Ceiling Cats: Purrrrrr.

Invisible Cat: Iz done. Iz song made, u sings. U sings my songz. Even Melkor. See whut iz sung!

Ceiling Cats: Iz wurld!

Invisible Cat: See what songz iz in wurld. You can has sekrit knowledge of self listening to musics.

Ceiling Cats: Whut they? Iz elf, iz man.

Invisible Cat: Iz my sekrit song.

Ceiling Cats: Ooooh. Shiny. Some of us goes to wurld.

Melkor: Yes. Sekrit song needs us.

Ceiling Cats: Look! Waturz! Airz! Dirts! Look!

Invisible Cat: Look at the waturz. See Melkor sing hots, sing colds.

Ulmo: I sees. Snowflakes and rains nao!

Invisible Cat: Iz more beautiful nao.

Ulmo: Yes. I sings with Manwë for u.

Ceiling Cats: Where wurld go?

Invisible Cat: Iz real nao. Look!

Ceiling Cats: We go!  
Ceiling Cats: ... where iz?  
Ceiling Cats: Busy cats are busy making wurld.

Melkor: My wurld.

Manwë: We wurkz too.

Melkor: Fine. I leaves. (My wurld.)

Ceiling Cats: We can has bodiez! Wurld growz!

Melkor: ... my idea too. I can haz bodiez.

Ceiling Cats: Hey! Melkor, you breakz wurld!

Melkor: My wurld.

Ceiling Cats: We builds anywayz.


End file.
